¡¡Invitala a Salir y Ya!
by Jrosass
Summary: Para Korra sería "Una cita perfecta", pero no podia ser perfecta si cierto chico no tomaba la iniciativa, el peor error sería si cierto hermano te daba la idea e incluso interferia en tu cita con tu novia¡ ONE-SHOT MAKORRA :) 100%


**Saludos para todos : )¡, Han de decir y está loca u.u ¿Qué? La verdad es que he estado inspirada últimamente, espero que les guste este One-shot totalmente MAKORRA¡**

**A LEER¡**

**¡Invítala A Salir Y Ya!**

**-OOOO-  
.**

**.**

**.**

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, la noche que considero sería la mejor al lado de su novia, terminara en desastre, todo por las tonterías de su Hermano Bolin. Por los espíritus su hermano intervenía en su relación con la morena constantemente.

Aún no concebía las palabras de la Avatar en esos momentos "Mako Prometiste que solo seríamos tú y yo".- se le repetían constantemente. Aún sentía esas palabras chocar contra su rostro, mientras la ojiazul se daba media vuelta furiosa, dejándolo en el restaurante con las palabras en la boca, Montando en Naga con prisa para no verle la cara.

Pero no pensó que todo terminara así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

Todo comenzó aquel día, era una tarde de trabajo agotador, y para Mako no era la excepción, quién luego de una larga rutina, se disponía a tirarse a su sofá en su pequeño departamento que compartía con Bolin y quedarse ahí toda la tarde si era posible. Tomo su motocicleta y se acomodaba su casco.

Llegando a su departamento y recostarse pesadamente sobre aquel sillón, nada podía ser más que perfecto.

Cuando alguien toco a la puerta, sin ganas el chico se levantó mientras pasaba sus manos en su nuca, abriendo ésta.- ¡Hola chico listo¡ ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro con las manos en sus caderas.

-¡Me sorprende tu visita¡ ¡pasa muñeca¡.- respondió el maestro fuego haciendo que la Avatar soltara una sonrisita.

-gracias que caballero.- decía mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño sillón color marrón.- ¿estás muy ocupado?- le preguntó haciendo una mirada que lo convenciera.

-Para ti nunca.-contesto tomando asiento al lado de la morena mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella.

-Estaba pensando si…podíamos salir por ahí como cualquier pareja normal…-mencionaba la chica en pausas jugando con sus dedos mientras su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Lo que ha Mako hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba cuando se ponía así, le gustaba ser el causante de su nerviosismo.

-Me parece una gran idea.- contesto alzando su mano atrayéndola hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios, lo que sorprendió a la ojiazul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se dispusieron a pasear por aquel hermoso parque, y esa noche estaba alegre ya que se estaba presentando una banda de músicos, cosa que emociono a la chica sus ojos brillaban de escuchar esa música tan diferente a la de su tribu, aún no dejaba de sorprenderse con las maravillas que tenía Ciudad República. Tomando a Mako por sorpresa del cuello para adentrarse a bailar juntos con las demás parejas del lugar, el maestro fuego no era un experto bailando pero hacia el intento por complacer a Korra.- Bailas bien chico listo.- decía en forma de burla la ojiazul sonriendo a lo dicho al ojidorado.

-No te burles, hago lo que puedo.- respondió mientras la acercaba más a él.

-Te amo.-dejo salir la morena, para disponerse a besar al maestro fuego a lo que él correspondió con dulcura.

Todos los presentes les aplaudían, definitivamente en ningún lugar se podía escapar de los medios de comunicación y de los fanáticos. A lo que en forma ingeniosa se escaparon del lugar, para que no arruinaran su momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

-Nos vemos Mako, te veré mañana en el trabajo, veré como escaparme de Tenzin y su aburrida clase de meditación.- suspiraba cansadamente la Avatar cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenzin tiene sus motivos para darte clases de meditación, para que seas el mejor Avatar.- le respondió posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, cambiando su semblante a uno alegre.- está bien chico listo, meditaré luego me escapare- sonrió la chica, acomodando el cuello de la camisa del ojidorado, acercándose más a él, disponiéndose a darle un beso, en ese instante llegaron de improviso Meelo e Ikki con aire control, interrumpiéndolos.

-KORRA…, papá te está buscando como ogro.- haciendo muecas con su cara de horror, lo que hizo imaginar cómo estaría su mentor y como le reprendería por escaparse de su meditación.

-Que hacían ¿eh?- pregunto curioso Meelo con las manos atrás de su espalda esperando la respuesta de los chicos, quienes se sonrojaron a tal pregunta.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- fue lo único que dijo el ojidorado posando su mano en su nuca. Korra se abalanzo hacia el posando un beso en su mejilla, adentrándose al templo a recibir su sermón por parte de Tenzin.

-Adiós¡.- repetían en varias ocasiones los pequeños maestros aire moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida, viendo cómo se alejaba el maestro fuego.

-Apuesto a que se iban a dar un BESITO.-apostaba ikki con cara de niña traviesa.

-Claro que no, Korra le estaba pidiendo que nos llevara en su motocicleta.- contradecía Meelo empezando una discusión, que no pararía hasta que la ojiazul les aclarara lo ocurrido, por supuesto que ella no sería tan tonta para decirles a esos pequeños.

En la cena no paraban de Insistirle sobre el asunto ikki y Meelo, y sobre todo soportar los regaños de Tenzin que le disgustaba la idea que tuviera distracciones cuando se tenía que enfocar en las cosas de Avatar que le correspondían a ella. Dejo salir un suspiro largo recargando su codo en la mesa sosteniendo su rostro.

.

.

.

-Hey¡ Mako¡. Hasta que llegas.- decía el maestro tierra, el ojidorado estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de un momento a otro tenia a Bolín en frente de su rostro con semblante serio.- ¿Estabas con Korra, verdad?.- le pregunto. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- respondió el maestro fuego mientras perezosamente se tiraba en el sillón.

-Siempre que la ves, traes esa sonrisa que no te cabe en tu rostro.-

-ehh…. Es la misma que traigo siempre..-trato de defenderse.

-Sí.. Como no¡.- trataba de seguirle la corriente el ojiverde, ya sabía que mentía, pues cada vez que la veía su rostro cambiaba de un momento a otro.

-Para la próxima vez, trata de invitarla tú o ella se cansara de estártelo pidiendo.- dejo salir el maestro tierra, lo que le cayó como agua fría al ojidorado. El cual estaba a punto de protestar, pero tenía razón - Que debo hacer Bolin, tú eres bueno en esto.- acepto Mako.

-SOLO INVITALA A SALIR Y YA¡.- respondió en voz alta el ojiverde, que podría apostar el maestro fuego que toda ciudad República escuchó.

-No es sencillo como piensas Bolin, y ¿si dice que no?, ¿Qué pasa si Tenzin no la deja salir?, ya sabes ella es el Avatar y tiene muchas responsabilidades.- Si sus papás se enteran que yo estoy interfiriendo en su preparación como Avatar, cuenta que vendrán a matarme.- decía preocupado.

-¡Tengo una idea¡.-grito bolin.

-Pero necesito que le pidas ese favor a tu Jefa Beifong.- pidió el ojiverde.

-¿Beifong?, definitivamente no querrá, ya conoces su carácter.- trato de explicarle, echando por la basura esa fantástica idea de su hermano.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- termino diciendo el ojiverde. Su hermano lo miraba dándole a entender que no le sería tan fácil convencer a esa mujer, no saldría vivo de seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

Ese día el maestro fuego no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, se preguntaba constantemente ¿Qué diablos haría Bolin?, no esperaría a que llegara a contarle su Famosa "idea", sin pensarlo se adentró en la oficina de Beifong muy decidido.- Bolin!.-dijo en tono alto.

-Joven Mako, cuente con mi ayuda, convenceré a Tenzin de que le permita al Avatar Korra cenar con usted.- decía Lin seriamente, el maestro tierra tenía esa sonrisa ganadora en su rostro que le decía a Mako "LA CONVENCÍ". Para el ojidorado era extraño escuchar esas palabras de Beifong lo hubiera esperado de cualquier persona incluso del señor que le vendía el periódico todas las mañanas en su departamento, pero nunca de ella.

-ahh.. eh…, claro.- respondió simplemente el maestro fuego dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Gracias por su ayuda Jefa Beifong.- se despidió Bolin alegre.- Ves hermanito, te dije que lo haría.- decía el chico dándole una palmada en la espalda a Mako.

-No quería imaginar lo que le pediría su Jefa, tal vez trabajar horas extras por dias seguidos, seguramente lo soportaría a cambio de que convenciera a su mentor de salir por lo menos una tarde con él.

-Ahora solamente falta que la invites está noche para que mañana sea tu GRAN DIA.- decía eufórico el ojiverde abrazándolo fuertemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

Esa noche él se sentía algo inseguro, pero estaba a pocos pasos del templo, a pesar de que durante el día vio a Korra no quiso comentarle sobre su plan. Para desgracia de Mako ese día no sería del todo normal en el templo del aire.

-¡Mako!, ¡qué bueno que llegaste!.- abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?.- le pregunto

-¿No te dije ayer que mis padres vendrían a visitarme?- le pregunto algo sorprendida, al ver que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que sus padres llegarían a ciudad república.

-mmm… si…-tartamudeaba el ojidorado.

-Queria pedirte que…-no termino la frase ya que Tonraq le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro.-¿Que le quieres pedir a mi niña?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-disculpe señor…yo…-

-No seas tan brusco con Mako papá.- le pidió Korra tomándolo del brazo.

-Como quieras, pero te estoy vigilando.- le advirtió, Dejando algo nervioso al chico.

-¿Korra quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana?- le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Déjame pensarlo mmm, claro que si chico listo.-acepto poniendo más tranquilo al ojidorado. Quedándose a cenar con los maestros aire y los padres de Korra.

-Aprovecho para decirte muchacho, que Beifong llamo para pedirme que el día de mañana le diera la tarde libre a Korra para que salga contigo, a lo que acepte, pero al día siguiente deberá ponerse al corriente en sus clases de Avatar.- dijo el maestro aire tomando un sorbo de té.

Todos los que ahí se encontraban los miraron sorprendidos incluyendo a los padres de Korra, y las picaras sonrisas de los pequeños maestros aire.

.

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

Ya era hora de pasar por Korra al templo del Aire, vestido como tal cual galán que va por su chica, elegante con tu saco en color negro, camisa blanca debajo de este con toques rojos en el traje.

-te ves bien hermanito.- le hizo ver el chico tierra.

-Iré contigo, tal vez necesites de mi ayuda.-se incluyó en la cita el ojiverde sin darle oportunidad al ojidorado de protestar pues ya era tarde.

.

.

-Estás preciosa.- le decía el chico a la ojiazul, y no era para menos ya que la chica estaba usando un hermoso vestido color celeste con detalles en blanco, con escote que le ajustaba perfectamente en el busto y mostraba media pierna de la morena.

-Tú no te ves mal Mako, cualquier chica te echaría el ojo.-mientras guiñaba el ojo, entrelazando su mano con la del ojidorado, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, mirándola como un tonto.

-¡KORRAAAAA!-gritaba y saltaba el ojiverde con las manos al aire quien vestía elegantemente, era su forma de decir "Mírame estoy aquí".

-¿Qué hace bolin aquí, Mako?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-relájate, prometió ser discreto y que no se haría notar, será como si solo estaríamos tú y yo.- trato de convencer a la ojiazul, quien solamente hizo un puchero para hacer notar su descontento.

Y como no podía haber otro igual, Bolin interfirió en toda la cena a la pareja, contando cosas sin sentido, haciéndoles bromas a los camareros del restaurante, entre tantas cosas que Korra se tardaría enumerándolas, pero sobre la cita no era "Romántica" para Korra con Bolin en ella. Lo último que le faltaba para romper su paciencia, era ver al maestro tierra dando un Show a todos los del lugar haciendo alarde de su destreza manejando la tierra-control.

Realmente Arruino lo que para ella sería una "CITA A SOLAS CON SU NOVIO", no pedía mucho solamente eso. Por lo que se levantó de la mesa bruscamente.- Korra espera...-trataba de evitar que la chica se fuera del lugar enfadada.

-¿Por qué diablos tenías que invitar a tu hermano a nuestra cita?-decía estérica la chica.

- Mako Prometiste que solo seríamos tú y yo.- fue lo último que dijo la ojiazul para luego montarse en Naga alejándose del lugar.

El chico se dispuso a dejar a su hermano en el restaurante para que siguiera con su propia exhibición. Siguiendo a la chica a paso apresurado.

.

.

-Por favor detente Korra, déjame explicarte.- pidió el chico haciendo que esta se detuviera y bajara de Naga en aquel parque que estaba solamente iluminado por la Luna.

-¿Que me vas a explicar?-

-dejaste muy claro que no puedes decirle "No" a tu hermano para que interfiera en nuestra cita.- decía de brazos cruzados la ojiazul.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez no será así.-decía acercándose más a la Avatar. Solo recibía una mirada de indiferencia por parte de ella.

-No me mires así Korra, Te amo…-diciendo esto acaricio su rostro.

-Eso y más te mereces Mako.-

-La próxima vez quiero que sea espectacular que tengamos una cita normal solos tú y yo.-mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.-te Amo...-dando paso a un beso lento pero con toda la dulzura que transmitían con éste, quedándose por ese lugar por un buen tiempo. Tratando de recompensar lo que Bolin por sus famosas ideas echo por la borda.

Ahora lo haría a su manera… INVITARLA A SALIR, sin su hermanito….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

**Hola mis bellos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que no se hayan aburrido u.u**

**Lo hice pensando en todos ustedes que aman a esta pareja tanto como yo n.n**

**Todos hubiéramos querido que el Makorra no se terminara en el libro 2, pero así son las cosas, solo nos queda esperar a ver qué sucederá en el libro 3. **

**¡!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS PRECIOSOS R-E-V-I-E-W-S**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Jrosass… .**


End file.
